King Pikachu and the Story
by EliqueStudios
Summary: This is my first fanfif i hope u enjoys :3 :3 :3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1one - Ones upon a Thyme.

One date, King Pikachu Hipster of the Kingdoms, was ruler of kingdoms; A country with lots of kingdoms. By he, the people was "French".

Hipster went angry and soon it that he dubbed Dragonite paper too. Ashes of the paper had bad mode in that a random head saw they was a burnt, and SO much, that quickly shoved into the fireplace, so in Sir Pikachu Hipster that did not see that there was dubbed Dragonite paper any longer.

Hopster was so angry, but this is for it t'was awful that Queen DIEded at moderators of the valley and as it goes gaining progressingful experience during her daily bridge crossing the guys saw it and her personage ended good as she was smiling through it all.

As it was happening, outside the Nationals Museum, male gave thanks to Queen and she lay onto the ground as she felt free, male returned from the spoils and started kicking the corpse which that was alive before the initial kick. The image wasn't band-worthy. The minstrels didn't want to keep looking but they must, so they're story would appear in the Internationals Paper. Thankfully, this paper was not yet Dragonited until it reached the kign and now we got back to the presents.

It seems nobody even noticed until an arrow shot the (it paper) through to the throne rooms, because Shooter stuffed the paper (it) into the arrow and it is not was storm outside and you could gone and look through window as it was clear out in the blue sky and this exact same window is where arrow came from and it went straight to safety as no storm could harm it.

Robin was a Pokemon master with woman Latias named Alexandria but this was in another place without humans, so Alexandria was actually a Pokemon as well as was Robin. Robin was in Latos form. Well, they were walking along and bought the latest newspaper and then some bows and an arrow, so they could message it quickly to King Hipster Hipster Pikachu HipHopster Hip and the guards would not arrest them for treasonairly firing at the castle of said King.

King Pikachu Hipster slept slowly as it was still early and he went to bed late last night that he may not rising soon that morning. Willingly, large varieties of Pokemons tried to stop the singular fat arrow newspaper, before it could poke the sleeping King in the head. Shocked that Latios and Latias would fire an arrow, Alpha Male Rayquaza, or that Dragon that they keep at the castle to scare of people who are usually scared by that sort of thing, did not have time to Dragonite the paper or the wood of the arrow, for that fact.

The Lati's (Latios and Latias, remember? I bet you didn't expect them to return at this point of the story) then ran off and became linked. (It is implied they have sex here.) (Also, yes they are siblings, now shut up, this is my true story.) A family of Snivys and Emolgas saw them in they are bed, and were they so horrified it that went horrendous for them and not for the Lati's who were still going at it and maybe making a mutant green Lati or something, I don't know how Pokemon eggs works.

Magikarp was the first to congratulate the Latios'es (except one was not a latios it was the red one) on their act, but they prefered to get some peas and quite and flew off and i can't really go into detail of the stuff they did next because i didn't get to see anymore and my camera got knocked down from the force of their flight which corruptioned my film of it, but now we go back to what Pokahcu was doing int the next chapter finds out, maybe, who knows?! Tune in next clock! 


	2. The Part Where Chapter 2 Happened :c

Chapter 2- the part where chapter 2 happened :C

It once gave a choice where the windows could have been closed. But King Pikachu Hipster decided to close it's lid like it had tourettes or something like that and it would best to summarize this as feather-mouthed. It reminded the king of a time the people were considered "Spanish."

However, Queen Hipster requested that these folk were better refried into Dragonite-isation before they permanently shuddered into the Americas. It was this problem which got people begrudged against the Queen.

You were more be enjoy two sides of this story if it wasn't telling two things at once. This must mean I have maintenance paradox'd it, friends. So in order to be cool as onions, I need to remind you that the queen is dead doesn't happen in the past.

Out of your love for tasteful but too heading into now, what we to do is turn left just panning back into the action. We rejoin the King at his castle, and he is early in the morning, unlike his late wifer.

He did heart it when the criminal who did the deed gave himself in. Because Lati's and the Band saw him, they dont'nt have any quarrels when they sent the overpowered kick guy to jail according to the law.

In high-definition website giving chance to torture prisoners when people called to register it, you had to be still in Ultra Violet. This blue light would confirmed your presences, as from here on up. The explaination given was that the ghost queen shouldn't be allowed to torture her killer, but if ghosts actually exist was ready to be seen. Then it was so.

King Pikachu Hipster sent his friendly friends to go outsource and audit a new queen. But one girl from this group was TOO friendsly and returned with herself. The king was confussled for exactly a second and a half, but soon understood, just as much as someone who read this story would (Please remember this is a true story. I said this before in a previous chapter, which was before this one). Anyway, this girl who was a Meloetta, seemed pretty legendarty, so Pikachu Hipster and her immediately got it on, with lots of sexy sex, but then they had to go to work. So, King Pikachu Hipster packed his suitcase and was headed two his workplace of which where he worked... and it was a place.

In the next chapter: Troublings in the Office! 


	3. Chapter 3: The End of an Era

You may soon be putting down food to ask the (with pleasure) author when, soon the fiction game for when is the not-fiction post? When is me doing the posting of the next chapters? Actually, after I said "Troublings in the Office" was the next chapters, I supposed meant to say "I don't are like it" cause, office chapter would involve buggy install computers instead of medieval universe this is set in.

So sorry for any hopes up, and you can put them down now for King Pikachu Hipster is not going to the troubled office (like i said earlier on this chapter page) and is about to speak to the townsfolk people:

"I, and we the people life may soon come to a BAM" said Royal Officer Pikachu Hopster, wait. This's is in the presenting, so he is King here. Anyway the townspeople folk were worryied about comign to a BAM, so they a:

"Oh my?! Instead of it BAM? What do we doings?" revolted the aroused townsfolk people.

King Pikachu began opening the folders of documentations. Will the then problem solving solution be found? It's an interesting theory and of course now Queen Meloetta runs up to King Pikachu to direct his attention to the horrendous flood and the ships full of explosives that was about to soon reach the village and the castle before or after it depending on the viewpoint of the situation.

"The BAM surf is up" is exactly the view which said Queen used to direct the King's attention to the horrendous flood and the ships full of explosives that was about to soon reach the village and the castle before or after it depending on the viewpoint of the situation. "I will turn this land in to a Utopia" drove forward the evil bad Captain Buneary on the exploding boat, who was angry at the King for reasons unknown for now, but maybe we will find them out soon in the future which is not yet.

"This guy is more play and no funny." said a random cute female pokemon, hyperbolically, for reasons unknown. But we will not find these reasons out, for Buneary is about to speaking again, while looking at said random pokemon.

"You! I will shine my light on you and your boyfriend ALL over. Now what would that do, you may ask? You will find out once you're on PLANET JUPITER!"

Putting a magnifying glass up close to the nearest explosioning on his ship boat, the light got intensified until Mrs. and Mr. Random got fizzled up into a powder which evaporated until it reached the world of Saturn.

"Gasp! Evil Bad captain buneary is EVIL BAD!" was the last words out of the mouth movements, throat and tounge of King Pikachu Hipster as the surf finally reached the castle and caused it all to the BAM.

Bricks and hard effort was wasted around as King Pikachu and Queen Meloetta were blasted into the air along with Captain Buneary who somehow survived.

"I'm pregnant." said Queen Meloetta as everyone fell from the sky at an incredibly fast rate towards the water below the cliff which the castle used to sit upon, and the water was from the surf carrying the BAM ships.

King Pikachu Hipster couldn't say anything as he was still in shock from the surf's castle BAM. Finally, he turned towards Captain Buneary to say:

"Why did you do this?" to which the Buneary replied:

"Well..." muttered the Buneary, but he couldn't finish this replying, as he landed onto the water and exploded on impact.

"I f-fear this may be... The End." said Pikachu and Meloetta at the same time, in classic dramatic medieval fashion, as they met the same fate as Captain Buneary.

Goodnight, and sleep tight, everyone. 


End file.
